KITSUNE IN REPUBLIC CITY
by anubis93
Summary: Born to Lin and Bumi Naruto is the only person who is able to bend more than one element besides the Avatar and as a duo they take down Amon and his followers NarutoX KorraX Asami


**KITSUNE OF REPUBLIC CITY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR LEGEND OF KORRA**

**A/N: THE SEASON FINALE OF LEGEND OF KORRA WAS COMPLETE AND UTTER BS! MAKO SHOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN WITH KORRA. BOLIN SHOULD GET ASAMI THEN. HE IS AWESOME!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**CH.1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Naga we are finally here, Republic City. Now, to find Tenzin." The one speaking was a girl with exotic ebony skin of milk chocolate, deep blue eyes and silky hair pulled into a pony tail. As she rode on her white polar bear slash dog creature she stopped to fish seeing as she had no money to buy food with. Just as she was about to bend a fish out of the water she heard a person clear their throat as to get her attention. "You do realize that fishing in this pond is illegal right?"

Korra blushed out of embarrassment and apologized and saw that it was a male that spoke and he wore a metalbenders uniform letting all know he was a police officer and he had the Flying Boar crest letting her know he was Lieutenant of the force since the crest was silver. "I say that it is a stupid rule." Of all the things Korra expected him to do she did not expect him to laugh out loud. "I agree with you there Waterbender it is a very stupid rule."

Korra looked the metalbender over and had to admit he was handsome he had long spiky blonde hair yellow as gold and eyes as blue as the purest ocean completed by slightly tanned skin and six whiskers like marks upon his face three on each cheek that gave him a feral look about him that attracted Korra to him all the more. "So metalbender what is your name or do you prefer 'metalbender'?"

"My name is Naruto Bei Fong, son of Lin Bei Fong and Bumi son of Avatar Aang."

"Ah you're Toph's grandson, and Tenzin is your uncle?!"

"Yes as shocking as me being Uncle Windbag's nephew is you still have not introduced yourself 'Waterbender'.

"I'm Korra I came from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Ah, I see so any way if you were to fish I can't stop you if I didn't officially see you do it." Naruto said this with a vulpine grin upon his face."

After the two ate the fish both of them saw a separatist rally by a small insignificant man named Shang. He king of looked like the guy from the 'Avatar Day' adventure of Aang and his group. "People of Republic City break free of the Bending Oppression and join Amon to rid the world of these Benders!"

"Hey Shang, if you don't stop this disruption of the peace I will haul your ass to the station and Interrogate you personally." At that statement Shang paled considerably and tried to quietly lead the crowd away for he heard tales of Naruto, a mouse and a spoon.

"Who was that Naruto?"

"That was a group called 'Equalists' they believe that bending in general is a disease and they wish to cleanse all people permanently."

"I see so in other words they are nuts huh?"

"Anyway are you a good bender?"

"I'm decent."

"We will see won't we? I'll go to Uncle Gas bag now want to tag along?"

"No... I want to check out the city some more and explore the city built by Avatar Aang." Korra then saw a couple being pressed by a few thugs.

"Hey, _grandma_ hand over the yuans or this place burns to the ground for my 'friend' here does not really appreciate _fine art_." (_Disrespectfully spoken_) To emphasize his point his 'friend' created a nice sized red and orange flame with a sinister grin upon his face. The elderly couple trembled in fear as they feared for their well being and their store/house. Naruto whispered to Korra "Hey want to help me take out these punks?"

Korra's only response was a grin that promised pain which made Naruto shiver in excitement. 'Mom would love her!' Naruto earthbended a stone spike through the car that they came in cutting off their route of escape and announced "Triple threat triads I presume … you are under arrest for attempted extortion, disrupting the peace and attempted assault come in quietly and you will have most of your bones intact if not…" Naruto's eyes flashed red as he let loose a dark and eerie chuckle.

The firebender a shot out a ball of fire at Naruto which was proven to be useless as he rose up a rock wall and shot it at the firebender who dodged it by the skin of his teeth only to slam in to a metal whip that ripped him from the ground and slammed him back in to the ground rendering him unconscious.

Korra took on the Waterbender tossed a punch to his face which he dodged and shot out a stream of water from his jacket that stopped just short of Korra's hair and Korra used it to freeze his face and rushed in and slammed a hard elbow to his spinal cord.

The earthbender seeing his crew taken out that fast panicked and tried to run but felt a huge gust of wind from his back and his face collided with a lamp post shattering the cartilage in his nose making it look as if he had a really perverted dream. Naruto rounded up the trio and signaled the Police Force by creating three small tremors. Soon Lin Bei Fong the head of the Police Force and Naruto's mother had arrived. She arrived and saw the three thugs tied up and laid her eyes on Korra and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Son ... who is this?"

"If by this you mean the thugs, they are part of The Triple Threat Triad gang. If you mean this lovely lady here than it is Korra the waterbender I met today in the park she is very strong."

"I see. Korra did you come here to see my brother in law?"

Korra answered in a positive matter. "Son she is also the avatar."

'Hehe looks like my son likes the avatar even if he doesn't know it yet.'

"Korra you're the avatar that's AWESOME!" Korra blushed at Naruto's response and she was still blushing at being called a 'lovely lady'.

"So any way Korra let's go and visit my uncle okay?"

"Sure!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
